


Change has come to the Shivering Isles!

by musebyvocation



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musebyvocation/pseuds/musebyvocation
Summary: A proclamation to herald a new chapter.





	Change has come to the Shivering Isles!

Change has come to the Shivering Isles!

Gone is the Madgod, come again the Sideways Song. Hearken to Her melody! Dance to His rhythm! Hold your Heart in your hands; let it flow from your fingers in time with the beat and the song until one is the other is one with the other and you no longer fear a single step out of place, out of tune! Understand that the first step is to understand there is no place; that there is no place like home and that home is wherever you place it, and sometimes that is in the hands of the Hurricane King. Whatever you may or may not be, His arms are always open; Her eyes always bright; Their lips tender pressed to your ears.

Is this revolution? Destruction? Betrayal? No, no, He wouldn't dare trespass. But it’s never gone well to be too stuck in your ways, has it? Even if that was madness. Especially if that was madness. You know you didn’t want to look at it. You knew, in the Madgod’s constricting embrace, that you would never have to look at it- he wouldn’t make you, lest he have to look too. You know you have to look at it. The Voice of Change will make you look.

But He will look, too, and you will _both_ see, while you twirl cross the floor, while your words whirl and tongues turn and thoughts sail and you learn. You will learn how to savour the taste of salt on your lips. You will learn how to walk like that stranger who stalks you in the gleam of clean glass and still water. You will learn to _look_, don’t you see?, until they look a little more like you. You will learn to look like yourself. You will learn to like what you see so much that you will want to look after it. Or She will, until you do. You will, together.

But you must look.

Change has come to the Shivering Isles! Gone are the rigid posts of noble and nobody, a hierarchy's ghost wrought in violet and gold. Old gets old really fast, but when has new ever done that? Oh, it’s not a _sin_ to be boring, per se, but isn’t it so much more fun to seek out fresh new ways to see the old things? New ways to see things and do things and be things and know things. New looking ways. New walking ways. New ways to shout. New ways to change. Nothing is immune to change, you know, even Daedric Princes. Especially Daedric Princes. Especially Him.

Now, I hear you wailing. Don't you worry, little sunshowers: there won’t be rules. That wouldn’t make sense, would it? Ha ha.

But.

There _are_ a series of standing threats, as follows:

  * No solving problems with murder or torture! Points will be awarded for creativity. Do these count towards something? Yes! Does He know what that is? Yes! Will you be informed? When the time is right. Until then, let's see some creativity!
  * No sneezing into your hands and not washing them! This is not Peryite’s realm. Ask for an embroidered handkerchief if you need one, they're free.
  * No nonconsensual sexual acts. No excuses. No mercy.

Furthermore, the beard ban is now banned and a prize will be given to the bearer of the best beard. (What kind of prize, you ask? Well, a sur-prise! The best kind!)

Change has come to the Shivering Isles, with the wretched beauty of teeth that drip with uncertainty!

Change has come to the Shivering Isles, and She appreciates a good lactose-free sweetroll. Take notes!

Change has come to the Shivering Isles, in all the colours of a breathing cloud of kaleidoscope wings aflutter.


End file.
